


Sweet Beautiful Hair

by krisherdown



Series: Special Ks Love [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick ends up telling Thanasi something that Jack said regarding his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was written for the kinkmeme.

Thanasi raises an eyebrow when he sees Nick's yellow streak. "Did you ever think you spend too much time obsessing over your hair? I seriously don't think it's going to move."  
  
"We can't all look like we had a look going on until someone was insistent that you had to give a morning blow job."  
  
"What?!" Not that Thanasi would object if Nick wanted but he never expressed interest beyond friendship.  
  
"Your hair looks like what would happen in that..." Nick shakes his head, needing to get out of that train of thought, pronto. "I can only imagine. Or, I'm imagining it from something Jack said."  
  
" _Jack_ wanted to pull at my hair? I thought he and Pops were together."  
  
"They are. No, um. Vasek... may have said something that... stuck in Jack's brain... that then got stuck in my brain."  
  
Thanasi smiles brightly. "Oh, I think we all need this story."  
  
Nick glances at the practice happening on main court. "No, we really don't."  
  
Thanasi checks out who's on the main court. Muzz and Raonic. "Andy had that afro at one point but, I don't know what that has to do with Vas..."  
  
Nick laughs, then shakes his head. "Not him. Milos. Canadian bonding apparently happened when they were teenagers. Back before he started using hair gel. In fact, Vasek claims that might be _why_ Milos shellacks his hair. Obviously Jack doesn't have hair that would work but... you apparently do."  
  
"Too bad neither are them are here in London to...see Vasek's reaction up close... if we approached such a plan."  
  
"Hmm. I really approve of this plan. After all, he _is_ still the Wimbledon champ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to leave this as a one-shot but then that video of Thanasi being [manhandled by the ladies](https://youtu.be/DjmVQrixi8k?t=55m) at Boodles happened. That cannot be ignored with a fic like this.

Thanasi fiddles around with his phone as he walks around the Boodles exhibition. He knows he's been worried about how close Nick and Jack are getting. He wanted Nick's attention on him, which is already a tough ask thanks to Jack.

He knows Vasek doesn't care specifically about what happens between those two. The fact they are close enough to spill other confessions, ones that involve _him_ \- that could change matters.

He looks around and there's something _weird_ about this place.  Now, he's not a blind man, perfectly aware that he's not bad to look at and all, but these women look like they're eyeing fresh meat.

That _feeling_ doesn't leave him as he's on the court playing Isner.  It's a fun match, clearly a lot of alcohol is involved as he's hearing the comments from the same group of women.  When he goes to change his shirt and the catcalls become stronger, he decides it's time to play it up.  After all, despite how he feels about Nick, he _is_ single and available (even if Isner makes the joke about being underage).

He forgets that it's an exhibition that's being broadcast on youtube for all to see until he sees the messages pile up on his phone.  The one that sticks in his head is Nick's "See, I told you.  Showing the love for the Kokk."  It's a time like that he hates his own nickname so very much but it will be burned in his memory just like the many other times Nick (and, so far, _only_ Nick) makes these puns.

It's while he's searching through texts that his phone rings and Vasek's name pops up.  He shouldn't care, he shouldn't care... "Hello?"

"Hi.  I didn't expect you'd answer.  Um, so the ladies got a nice show today."  Thanasi bites his tongue, remembering that Vasek is a polite Canadian he only knows from one phone call and stories Jack passed on to Nick that he's not really supposed to know.

"That's what they paid for."  
  
"Er, yeah.  So Jack has been talking about Nick a lot.  I think he's been talking _a lot_ about me _to_ Nick."  A loud sigh.  "I mean, you were the one who called me before about this and I trust Jack in terms of cheating but... I don't... know what's been said.  I think they're... planning something."

Oh man.  Thanasi so wishes he didn't know about Vasek's fantasy because he's totally picturing being down on his knees for the Canadian.  Then again, this is what happens when Nick's words linger in his brain like this.  "Yeah, there has been talk that's been travelling.  Look, Jack is crazy about you.  Just because _Nick_ might be in deep doesn't mean Jack feels...  I don't know.  I shouldn't be.  Feels like I'm interfering."

"No, it's good we're in this... Jack is trying to make our Wimbledon defense... man, that's still crazy to say... memorable and he's planning and I have a suspicion it's something that would work well for you and Nick as well."

"There is no 'me and Nick'."

"Did Nick tell you to wear your hair in that ponytail today?"

"What?  No!"  Thanasi pauses, processing how this could all be fitting together.  "Though he's mentioned the appeal of the look in the past.  Why?"

"Uh, no reason."  If one could feel a person blushing through the phone, it would be right now.  "Better let you go.  Good luck."

 


End file.
